Heroes
by TheHowlingDark
Summary: Clockwork lied. And Danny failed. Despite Danny's best efforts, his friends and family perish. Promising the smoldering remains of the Nasty Burger that he would never let the corrupted future take place. Danny becomes Phantom and disappears into the Ghost Zone. With the looming Disasteroid headed towards his former home. Can Phantom pull himself together? and be a hero again?


Heroes

Amity Park 10 years from now.

Dan was right, that their future was inescapable, that he was inevitable, as Dan's cold words pierced his skull, "you've think you won? Danny winced in pain. "You're too late! You can't save them!" Dan shouted, as his reign of terror was ended.

Danny tried going ghost, but he couldn't change! All of his energy was drained from his fight with Dan. He watched on in horror as the building exploded, sending him airborne. All the while, he screamed, "No!"

Clockwork watched from afar, invisible for all not to see. This struggle was the single most important battle of all, and it determined the fates of two worlds, of two futures between hope and hopelessness, between monster and man, between hero and villain. He saw all possible outcomes, all possible ends and beginnings. In all futures, he could not save them… would not save them.

He watched casually as the building erupted in shower of smoke and flames, brick and glass shot everywhere. He clicked his staff, and calmly floated over to the burned remains, time had stopped. The boy floated harmlessly in a time bubble, his face frozen in terror, cuts and rips lined his body. He put the engraved time medallion over the boy's neck, and Danny reanimated with a fright. Danny's face froze in dread, as he no doubt remembered the one-sided fight.

"My family?" Danny's voice quavered in fear, the purple-cloaked ghost merely pointed down at the frozen wreckage. At first there was nothing, no emotion, just a blank expression. Until suddenly, it happened. Danny cried and cried for what felt like hours, and then it turned into sniffling. Then he spoke one word and one word only. "Why?"

Clockwork thought about what to tell him. What to leave out. What to hide. Clockwork sighed "I had only enough power to save you, only enough 'time' to save you, Danny Phantom." Clockwork explained.

"You bastard! You let them die. Why?" Danny demanded to know.

Clockwork didn't answer him. He merely raised his staff, and said. "Sorry Phantom, time's up." And with one quick stroke Clockwork tore the medallion form Danny's neck. A clock shaped portal tore open above him and with great force it violently sucked Danny through, the last thing he saw was Clockwork's cold knowing eyes. Clockwork flew off into the cold dead city.

6 months later

"Phantom! Open up," Kitty hollered, knocking on his blue door. The green haired ghost crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "He open up yet?" her teal haired friend asked, landing next to her.

Kitty shook her head no. "Here, let me try." Ember said as she walked towards his door and pounded on it. "Come on dipstick, we're gonna be late for the party!" Ember shouted through the door.

Ember heard a muffled response come from the door, before the door cracked open an inch, Phantom had bags under his green eyes, "Merry Christmas. Okay? Now leave me alone." Phantom said slamming the door in her face.

Ember frowned, before returning to Kitty. "He said no, didn't he?" Kitty asked smirking.

"Forget him. Come on, let's get merry with some wine." Ember laughed before shooting up into the open sky and rocketing forth towards the party with a screaming Kitty in tow.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in The Zone.

"You stopped one possible corrupted future taking place, but what of this alternate path he is taking?" an observant questioned Clockwork.

Clockwork sighed, before answering "At one point in time, Dan Phantom was the most powerful ghost in all of existence, even surpassing that of a fully powered Pariah Dark. If Dan hadn't turned out evil, he would have become the next Ghost King and brought peace between the two worlds. But that future is no longer possible and the corrupted one took place instead."

"So what of this new path? What are your plans for the boy?" another observant interrupted.

Clockwork merely grinned and without answering said. "Time will tell, won't it?" the gathered Observants left and Clockwork returned to his view screen.

...

 **A/N. So what do you guys think? Should I continue yay or nay?**


End file.
